


Coming Down

by secretsofthesky



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy, talk of cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofthesky/pseuds/secretsofthesky
Summary: "I always wanted to be your knight in shining armor, Mary, and it only took you a decade and a half to finally let me."This is my version of how the Revival should have gone down. RT.





	Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

> The sections in italics are not mine and are from the revival. I just added them to show which scenes I am starting my version of the events from. Enjoy!

* * *

 

_“Mom?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“I’m pregnant.”_

“What? I… Logan?” Lorelai said, a hand her chest. Her eyes wide, shocked.

Rory shook her head. “No.”

“Pete?”

Rory let out a laugh even though she felt like the weight of the world was once again on her chest. “ _Paul_. But no, not Paul.”

* * *

** 2 months earlier **

* * *

 

_“You got time for lunch?” Paris asked as her and Rory made their way down the halls of Chilton, trying not to bump into the students around them._

_Rory nodded. “I’m starving.”_

_“How about Steady Eddies?” Paris offered._

_“Or the Italian place?” Rory countered, craving pasta._

_Paris made a face. “Is it okay if we smell like garlic?”_

_Rory shrugged. “Not smelling like garlic is way overrated if you ask me.” Rory stopped as Paris did, the blonde’s face dropping as her eyes landed on something across the foyer area. “So what do you think, the Italian Place?” She asked, trying to get the girls attention. “Paris?”_

_“Oh my god.” The blonde muttered._

_“What is it?” Rory asked confused._

_“Oh my God!” Paris repeated, running off._

_Rory looked across the quad to where Paris had been staring to see the back of someone with blonde hair. It took her a moment to clue in to who it could be “Tristan?” she wondered, and then turned as a bunch of screaming girls ran from the bathroom Paris had just entered._

Rory shook her head and decided to give the girl a minute before going after her. She reached in her bag for her phone and glanced down at it; Logan hadn’t called back. She didn’t know whether it was a good thing or not that she didn’t seem to care.

“Was that Paris Gellar?” She heard a voice from behind her that suddenly brought back a memory of a lonely night by a piano. She turned, and her eyes met curious blue ones that instantly changed when they recognized who they had spoken to. Tristan’s lips formed a slow smile as his eyes moved over Rory’s face. “ _Rory Gilmore_.”

So she had been right. It _was_ Tristan. And the way he said her name had her straightening defensively as an unwanted shiver made its way up her spine. “ _Tristan DuGrey_.” She matched his tone and then glanced over her shoulder at the room Paris had disappeared into. “It _was_ Paris, yes. She had to leave. Something came up.” She didn’t add that it was him that had set her friend off in the first place, because she knew it wasn’t really about him anyways. Paris was just projecting her feelings about Doyle onto someone else and Tristan just happened to be in the right place at the wrong time. Rory faced him again. “You’re the last person I expected to see here.”

“Well,” Tristan shrugged, sticking his hands deep in his pockets and Rory had a flashback of a sixteen year old boy doing the same exact thing. “This is my alma mater still, _technically_.”

Rory crossed her arms, a small smile of interest on her face. “Do I even want to ask what you told the students was _your_ favorite part of Chilton.”

Tristan threw his head back and laughed, the sound bringing up something in her she hadn’t felt in a very long time. Interest. “That’s between me and those lucky students that had the honor of listening to my sordid Chilton memories.”

The mischief that still lingered in his blue eyes all these years later had her turning to focus on the students moving around them as a dozen memories of moments she hadn’t thought about in a long time filtered into her brain.

She met his eyes again after a moment, to find him still staring at her with a bemused look on his face. “I should probably go check on Paris.” She said, pointing towards the bathroom door behind her.

Tristan nodded, one side of his lips curving up as if she knew she was just using an excuse to leave. “I would love to hear what both of you talked about for your memories, but more about what you’re doing now.” He said, reaching in his pocket to grab out a card and handing it to her. “If you guys want to meet up later, give me a call. I’m in town for the next two weeks.”

Rory tucked the card away in her purse, knowing it would be the last thing Paris wanted to do but smiled up at him in thanks. “I’ll run it by her.” she told him. “It was nice seeing you again, Tristan.”

Tristan grinned, taking a step back. “You too, _Rory Gilmore_.”

* * *

 

“Are you sure you’re okay now?” Rory asked one more time, unlocking her car door.

“I’m fine.” Paris told her. Unlocking her own trunk and throwing her empty briefcase into it before slamming it shut. Rory sighed, she definitely wasn’t fine. And Francie did _not_ help matters any.

“Well, about Tristan…” Rory started hesitantly. Paris glared from overtop her car and Rory threw her hands up in defeat. “Just figured I’d ask. I’ll call you later.” She mumbled as Paris’s phone rang and the girl started arguing with the other person on the end once again about sperm.

A few students looked at her with wide eyes and Rory just shook her head, getting into her car and shutting the door, resting her head against the seat and closing her eyes.

Her phone dinged and she grabbed it from her purse, seeing a new message from Logan and a new message from Paul. She laughed quietly to herself as seeing either of the men’s names on her phone had no effect on her whatsoever. God, she didn’t even feel guilt of seeing her current boyfriend and the guy she was having an affair withs names right next to each other.

And yet seeing a guy she went to school with for a brief time, shared a quick kiss with once, and then hadn’t seen in years had her heart beating faster just saying her name.

What was wrong with her? She needed to end things with Paul. She should have never started anything with Logan. Her entire life was a mess.

Her stomach growled.

 _And_ she was starving.

Rory glanced down at the card that sat in her bag and went back and forth on contacting him before just grabbing it and typing the number in to text him.

**Hey, it’s Rory. Paris had some stuff to do but I’m heading over to the Italian Place on the corner of Jacobs and 5 th if you’re hungry. **

She shook her head, moving her finger to delete the message, not knowing if it was the best idea. She remembered how much trouble Tristan was in school and had all the trouble she could handle at the moment already.

But then again it had been years.

And she _definitely_ wasn’t the same girl she was in high school so why would he be?

She shook her head, hating the self-loathing that filled her more and more every day. She needed to make a change.

But right now she needed food.

She hit the send button and waited a moment before putting on her seatbelt and starting the car.

Her phone dinged.

**Be there in 20.**

Rory bit her lip before putting the car in reverse.

She had a lot of reflecting to do and changes to make and was done putting it off.

But first she was going to eat and catch up with an old… _friend_.

She laughed as she pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the small restaurant. She didn’t know why she hesitated. Compared to the hell her life had been the past two years, there was nothing that could happen at this lunch to top it.

* * *

 

“You have no idea how happy I am that you picked a more relaxed place.” Tristan said as he approached the booth Rory sat at in the far corner of the small restaurant. He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves before pulling at his tie and leaving it loose around his neck. Rory found herself watching every movement before clearing her throat and fixing the napkin she had sitting on her lap.

“I wasn’t really in the mood for fancy, and this place has the best Italian in the area.” She told him. The last fancy place she had eaten at was when her meal with Logan had been interrupted by his father who was all too happy to remind them both that Logan was engaged. As if she could forget. She reached for the basket in the center of the table that held a single garlic knot and offered it to him.

Tristan looked puzzled for a moment before grabbing it and taking a bite. “Really, they only brought two of these?”

Rory bowed her head to hide her embarrassment and found herself laughing. “No, they brought six actually.” She admitted and grinned when he himself started laughing. “In my defense, I didn’t eat breakfast and was super hungry. I didn’t want to order before you got here so, _yeah_.”

Tristan took another bite, a grin still on his lips as he looked at her. “Plus, they’re really fucking good.”

Rory sat back, relieved he wasn’t going to make fun of her. “They are really good.” She agreed.

“Do you still have room for an actual meal though?” he asked, and she watched as he turned his phone on silent and stuck it in his coat pocket. When was the last time Logan did that? He always had his phone in his hand incase she called so he could account for his whereabouts. And she always did as well for Paul.

She copied his action and turned her phone completely off, ignoring the texts still waiting to be read as she did so. “ _Ye of little faith_.” She told him as she grabbed a menu. “Those rolls were barely an appetizer.”

Tristan shook his head, chucking, as he grabbed a menu as well. “Good, because I’m starving too.”

They placed their order when the waitress came over and then sat back in comfortable silence for a moment before Tristan cleared his throat.

“So, Paris.”

Rory gave him a sympathetic smile. “She’s going through a lot right now.” She offered.

He nodded. “I know she’s busy. And heard about her divorce.” He shrugged when Rory sent him a look. “Her dad is still good friends with mine.”

She nodded. “I see. I sometimes forget how intertwined everyone at Chilton’s lives were. I forgot after a while that I was an outsider.”

Tristan grinned. “You were _not_ an outsider.” He corrected as the waitress brought their food and he thanked her, grabbing his fork. “You owned Chilton from the second you stepped in it. Moving up to being best in our class, standing up to Paris Gellar, having that epic meltdown on test day.” He laughed and Rory joined him at the memory. “You even had the attention of the hottest guy in school.”

“Duncan, right?” Rory teased.

“Ha ha.” Tristan rolled his eyes, swallowing his food. “You’re right, this food is amazing.”

“I told you.” Rory took a bite of the saucy pasta on her own plate and closed her eyes in satisfaction. She’d eaten at authentic Italian restaurants with Logan while in Europe but still, this hole in the wall in Hartford owned her heart.

Logan. She sighed. Why was she suddenly feeling guilty when the entire time the affair was taking place she hasn’t felt it at all. What changed? She reflected back to talking to the students at Chilton and remembering how much she loved going there. How excited she was for her future. And look at her now.

Jobless. Emotionless. Having an affair with an engaged man. Leading her current boyfriend along because he was a safe bet to fall back on.

“Rory?” Tristan’s voice brought her from her thoughts that were going south and fast. “What the hell are you thinking about? You look like you’re going to be sick?” he had stopped eating and was looking genuinely worried.

She shook her head, reaching for her water. “I’m fine. Sorry.” She said, taking a long drink before clearing her throat and cautiously meeting his eyes again. “Paris isn’t the only one with it rough at the moment. Though hers is less self-induced than mine.” She pushed her plate away and signaled for the waitress to bring the check. “I’m sorry, I didn’t exactly plan on this.” She said hurriedly while Tristan just watched her, suddenly feeling on the verge of tears. When was the last time she cried? When her grandfather died? When had she stopped feeling completely?

“Rory.” Tristan said, putting a hand on hers to stop her as she reached for her bag. “I can’t let you walk out of here and drive like this. How about we pay, and go walk down by the pier until you calm down a little?”

Fresh air. That sounded perfect since the walls seemed to be closing in on her at the moment. She nodded and reached for her card but Tristan waved her away, grabbing a handful of bills from his wallet and handing them to the waitress before grabbing his jacket.

Rory wrapped her pursed around her body and followed him out the doors as they silently made the trek to the pier that overlooked the river.

“So,” he said, hands in his pockets and eyes set straight ahead. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Rory let out an unamused chuckle. “I read your card Tristan. You’re an attorney, not a therapist.” She joked.

“A damn good attorney too if whatever you’re dealing with involves you needing one.” He winked at her. “But besides that, I’ve been told I’m a pretty good friend as well and I do remember a time when you offered that olive branch to me. A bit of time has passed but I’m accepting it now.”

Rory shook her head, wondering how her life had even gotten to this point. It was all so surreal. And even more so that she was about to pour her heart out to Tristan DuGrey of all people.

A picnic table sat along the water and Tristan took off his coat and laid it down on the top of it, taking seat on half and motioning for Rory to join him. She did, resting her heels on the bench and looking out over the water.

“I haven’t exactly been a very good person lately.” She told him quietly.

Tristan leaned forward on his elbows. “Not all of us can be good people all the time, Rory. No one is perfect.”

Rory chuckled though the action held no amusement. “No, I’ve… I’ve done some unforgivable things.” She told him and glanced at him where he sat, watched her patiently. Looking at her as if anything she said would somehow never change the sincerity in his eyes.

She hoped she was right. She didn’t think she could take one more person being ashamed of her.

“I’ve been carrying on an affair with my ex, Logan.” She said in one breath.

Tristan was quiet for a moment. “Huntzberger?” he asked and she nodded. “He’s engaged.” He didn’t say It accusingly, or as a question. Just as a simple fact.

“He is.” Rory felt her chest tightening. “I also have a boyfriend.”

Tristan nodded. “Are you two wanting to get back together? Is that why it’s happening?”

Rory was shaking her head before he could even finish. “No. Not _at all_. That’s what makes this so much worse.” She said, her voice breaking midway through the sentence as the first tear finally leaked from her eye in what felt like years. “It started by mistake. I had just lost my grandfather. He was at the funeral. We were drunk and stupid. I wanted comfort and a part of me wanted to know if there was still something there but there wasn’t. But we kept doing it. Just kept it up, going through the motions.” She admitted. “And it’s not like I thought it was okay. I knew it wasn’t. I _knew_ it was wrong. I started calling him when I knew she would be there. Like a part of me wanted to get caught. I wanted her to find out so that she would break things off or he would be forced to break things off. Not so he would be free to be with me, but if someone found out about it, it would end this charade I’m stuck in finally.”

Tristan remained quiet, absorbing her words but that sincere look remained on his face. Not a trace of judgment or disgust in his features. “And did she? Did anyone?”

Rory shook her head. “No.” she angrily wiped at the tears on her face, thankful the pier seemed to be somewhat free of other people.

“Why do you call it a charade?” Tristan asked, handing her a napkin he had in his suit pocket.

She shook her head, sighing. “I started to make myself care. I felt that I needed to care. That if I didn’t care it would make what we were doing worse. If I told myself I still wanted to be with him, it would ease the guilt and justify what we were doing.”

“But you can’t force feelings.” Tristan acknowledged.  

Rory smiled bitterly. “No, you can’t. This has all made me question my feelings for him to start with. If I ever truly wanted to be with him or if it just happened.” She took a deep breath, second by second the weight started to lift as if this whole time all she needed was an ear to listen. Someone to not judge but just _listen_. “He proposed to me, when I graduated college. I turned him down.”

Tristan cringed for the first time. “Yeah, I heard about that.” He shrugged. “You should know how the upper-class society works around here by now.”

Rory sighed. “Yeah, you’re right.” She shook her head. “But yeah, there you have it. My life is a mess right now and to top it off I’m currently living at home with my mom and have no job. And today, talking to those kids and remembering when I was one of them and so hopeful… just really hit me full force.”

Tristan bumped his shoulder against hers. “Then you know what you have to do. It’s time to get back on track.”

Rory shook her head. “It’s not so easy. I don’t know how to come back from all of this.”

Tristan grinned. “Well lucky you, I once upon a time found myself in a mess with what felt like no way out but look at me now.” He wiggled his eyebrows and spread his arms wide, making Rory laugh despite her current mood.

“I don’t remember you being like this.”

Tristan shook his head. “When I was in Chiton I was a mess. I had my own demons I was fighting that no one knew about.” Rory opened her mouth to ask but he waved a hand. “It’s ancient history. I worked through it and made it out alive. I was lucky it happened to me so young because it made it easier. You just so happen to be going through one of those times as an adult but there’s always a way out, Mary.” He winked.

“I was wondering if you were going to bring up that nickname.” She found herself relaxing more and more as he spoke. Suddenly her future wasn’t looking so dark. “So, what do I do?” she asked, not knowing if he would have an answer but realizing she had just told him something she had never told anyone, not even her mom, and was for some reason trusting him with all her darkness.

“Well first and foremost, this boyfriend of yours.”

“Paul.”

“Paul.” Tristan repeated. “Good guy? Do you want to make things work?”

Rory shook her head, looking down, feeling ashamed. “He was my fall back guy.”

“I see.” Tristan nodded. “So first, you cut him loose. Then, you break things off with Logan. Not half way, not ninety-nine percent of the way, but one hundred and fifty percent, forever.” He said. “I’m not even going to ask what you want from that because it’s obvious. Right?”

Rory nodded, her heart pounding, grateful he understood. “Right. It was over years ago and never should have started again.”

Tristan shrugged. “Now once that’s done, you focus on finding a job. I doesn’t matter how small or insignificant it may be, _get_ one. It will make you feel better about yourself, trust me. Then you’ll slowly work your way back to being the Rory Gilmore I remember and the one you know deep down you can and want to be. Otherwise we never would have had this conversation.”

The tear that fell down her cheek this time wasn’t one of sadness but one of relief. “You make this all sound so easy.”

Tristan smirked. “That’s my job. I tell people what they want to hear.” He winked. “Sometimes I’m completely bullshitting them but you come to realize if people feel positive about something, it makes it easier to accomplish it.”

Rory took a deep breath. “I can do this.”

Tristan grinned, standing up and offering her his hand. She placed hers in it, ignoring the feeling that jolted through her at the contact and fell into step beside him as they walked back to their cars.

“I will admit that when you invited me to lunch, this was not exactly how I expected it to turn out.” He waved a hand as she opened her mouth to speak. “Don’t apologize. That’s not what I meant.”

Rory looked out at the water for a moment as they walked before glancing back at him. “What do you mean then?”

Tristan stopped by his car and threw his jacket in the back seat. “I planned on having lunch with an old classmate, catching up about each other’s lives and then heading our separate ways but I think we both got a lot more from it.”

Rory laughed. “I got a wake-up call and a free lunch. What in the world could you have possibly gotten out of this?” she shook her head, amazed.

Tristan leaned back against his car, a grin on his face, his hands deep in his pockets. “I got to save the girl. I always wanted to be your knight in shining armor, Mary, and it only took you a decade and a half to finally let me.”

Rory felt her cheeks heat up and suddenly was a teenager back in Chilton meeting Tristan for the first time. “You’re insane, DuGrey.” She shook her head. “How do I repay you for this?”

Tristan made an exaggerated face. “I hear your jobless right now so now sure if you could afford my hourly rate.”

Rory’s mouth dropped open and she was surprised to hear the first genuinely amused laugh escape it in a long time. “You asshole!”

Tristan laughed. “I had to.” He held his hands up in defense. “But like I said, I’m in town for the next two weeks and will have a bit of free time. If you need someone to talk to, or just want to get out for awhile, you have my number.”

Rory bit her lip, wondering why it felt like she was flirting with a boy for the first time. She had no right to feel like this. She didn’t deserve to feel like this. “That I do.” She told him.

Tristan winked and opened his car door. “See you around, Rory.”

“Bye, Tristan. And thank you, for… everything.”

He just winked before getting in his car. He waited until she was in hers and pulled away before he turned the opposite way, fading from her view.

And for the first time in a long time, she felt slightly back in control of her life.

* * *

 

“And what did he say?” Tristan asked as he strolled next to Rory, bringing his ice-cream up to his mouth and Rory tried not to watch as he licked at it. God, everything this man did was sinful.

They’d been texting back and forth for days before she finally asked him if he wanted to grab ice-cream because the weather was particularly nice after days of rain.

“He asked if I was really done. If I was one hundred percent sure.” Rory told him, referring to message she had received after breaking things off with Logan after her meeting with Tristan the other day. She hadn’t heard anything for three days before her phone chimed with a text that morning from him.

“And?” Tristan asked slowly, watching her with an intense look in his eyes and she wondered if he felt the same chemistry between them that she did. Chemistry she had chalked up to all being a memory, even with her relationship with Jess. When you get to such a dark place and are with someone you feel nothing for, you start to doubt you ever really felt anything at all or could feel anything.

She now knew that was a lie. Paul and Logan and that random guy in NYC had all just been the wrong people.

But she wasn’t going to jump back into something with the first guy that came along that did make her feel something. Especially when this new friendship they had formed meant everything in the world to her.

“I told him I _was one hundred and fifty_ percent sure. And to enjoy the rest of his life.” Rory smiled, remembered how good it felt to write that and actually mean it. “He messaged me back saying him and Finn and Colin were planning on making a trip here to surprise me and that they would be disappointed. I really have no idea why he even said that. I’ll always be friends with them, it’s just him I need to cut out.”

“Ah, the good old Life and Death Brigade.” Tristan chuckled.

Rory shook her head. “Yeah. Definitely time to close the book on that one once and for all.”

“Well,” Tristan said, tossing his napkin in a garbage can as they walked along the sidewalk running parallel to the Connecticut river. “I’m proud of you. Just in this past week you’ve seemed to have turned everything around and are much happier.”

Rory smiled. “You have no idea. I cut the ropes on the things that have been weighing me down and I feel fantastic.” She told him, elbowing him lightly. “And I have you to thank. I even got a part time job writing for the Stars Hollow paper and the rest of the time I’m helping out at Luke’s. It’s keeping me busy and is making me feel better about myself because I have less time to wallow in self pity.”

“I told you so.” Tristan smirked as he leaned against a light post, facing her. What was it with him always leaning? “And don’t think this ice cream counts as that meal you promised me.”

Rory walked over to where he was standing and stuck her hands in the pockets of her coat. “I told you, I can’t cook.”

Tristan narrowed his eyes. “How can someone who loves food so much not know how to make it themselves?”

“I was spoiled. We always had Luke’s.”

Tristan clicked his tongue. “Well even if it’s not edible, I still expect that meal. What are you doing next Tuesday?”

Rory thought it over for a moment. She had a shift at Luke’s but Tuesdays were usually slow so Luke wouldn’t mind if she skipped out. “Apparently I will be making you dinner.” She rolled her eyes but couldn’t fight her smile. “Mac and cheese. That is the only thing I can offer you.”

Tristan’s eyes gleamed. “Oh, Mary, I think you can offer _a lot_ more than you let on.”

Rory turned and glanced at him. “Are you flirting with me?”

Tristan raised his hands in mock surrender. “Of course not. We’re friends.”

“Mmhmm.” Rory murmured and watched him through narrowed eyes though her lips were curved. Her heart had sped up at his words, much to her dismay.

Friends. They were friends.

“My friend is leaving town tomorrow, so the apartment I’m staying at while I’m here will be free, if you want to do it there?”

 _Do it_ there? Good god she had to get her mind out of the gutter. She cleared her throat as she pushed the dirty thoughts he seemed to bring up in her every time he opened his mouth away. Figures she would go so long without feeling this and suddenly it would just come on full force at the person she was trying not to feel this way for.

“Sounds good. I’ll bring what we need. And beer. And I’ll buy a cheesecake for dessert.”

Tristan put a hand to his heart. “Rory Gilmore, where have you been all my life?”

Rory laughed. “Waiting for my knight in shining armor, apparently.”

* * *

 

“Did he leave the wookie costume on?” Tristan asked seriously, and Rory hit him with the oven mitt she was holding.

“I knew I shouldn’t have told you!” She laughed. “No! No he didn’t keep the costume on. Oh my god, are people into that?”

Tristan sat back on the bar stool he had taken residence in to watch her cook. He was wearing a plain dark blue shirt that made his eyes look even brighter and a pair of jeans, completely different than the business attire he had sported the past two times she’d seen him. And the relaxed look made it even harder to keep her eyes off of him.

“Oh, you wouldn’t believe what people are into.” Tristan groaned. “So trust me, while you think your exploits the past year or so have been bad, you look like Mother Theresa compared to some of the people I’ve had to defend and the stories they’ve shared.”

“Stop.” Rory told him, shaking her head. Knowing being an adulter was nothing to just wave away.

Tristan leaned forward, elbows on the counter and et her eyes. “Why do you think it didn’t phase me? I know it was a big thing to you but I’ve heard worse _. Much_ worse.”

Rory put the macaroni and cheese in the oven and turned to lean against the counter, facing him. “Are you saying you’re okay with cheating?”

Tristan stretched and took a long swig of his beer before responding, his muscles flexing beneath his thin shirt. “No. I’m not okay with cheating. I’m a one woman at a time kind of guy _but_ that’s mostly because I don’t do relationships to start with.”

Rory quirked an eyebrow. “Ever?”

Tristan nodded, finishing his beer and getting up to grab another one. “Ever. I travel too much. Spend too much time working. These two weeks are the first time I’ve sort of taken time off in eight years.”

Rory walked into the large living room of the loft Tristan was staying in and sunk into the couch. “Don’t you think you’ll ever settle down though? Surely you’ll eventually find someone who understands the importance of your job and can deal with the time apart.”

Tristan shrugged, joining her, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table in front of them. “Sure, eventually.” He glanced over at her. “How’s your sinuses.”

“Much better, thank you.” Rory told him. “I’m on my last day of antibiotics. As you can tell, I no longer sound like squigward. And _thanks_ by the way.” She said, elbowing him lightly. “For making fun of me when you called.”

Trista laughed. “You seriously should have heard yourself. You were perfectly fine the day before and the next day I call you and it sounds like you’re talking to me underwater.”

Rory rolled her eyes. “Yeah well, spring and allergies have never been my friend.”

“You sounded a little cute though.”

Rory turned to him and grinned. “I _always_ sound cute.” She said but he didn’t look away, instead his eyes stayed on hers and the room suddenly felt like it was getting smaller and smaller.

A beeping broke them both from whatever was happening and Rory jumped up to check their food. “Dinners done.” She said, turning around and was surprised to find Tristan standing right behind her. Her hands flew back against the counter to brace herself and her breathing stopped as Tristan leaned forward, his hands resting next to hers.

“What are we doing here, Rory?”

Rory’s mouth suddenly went dry. “We’re eating dinner.” She said, though she knew that wasn’t what he was talking about.

He shook his head, eyes moving around her face as if memorizing every line and freckle. “Tell me this feels like something more than two old friends to you.”

His voice was so quiet that she second guessed whether or not she had heard him correctly. “Tristan...”

“You just got out of a bad situation. I know. But this past week. Hell, ever since the second I saw you in Chilton I’ve just had you in my head. Non-fucking-stop.”

Rory’s heart stated to pound faster. “I know.” She said, looking down before bringing her eyes up to his again. “This feels like something more than… two old friends to me too. But that’s all it can be.”

Tristan swallowed. “I know. I leave in two days.”

“And I’m just finally getting my life back together.”

“I don’t do relationships.”

“And I can’t do long distance anyways.” Rory said, her voice breathy.

Tristan nodded in agreement. “So, knowing all that, why do I still want to fuck you against this counter right now?”

* * *

** Present Time **

* * *

 

“Rory?”

Rory broke from her thoughts to find Lorelai’s confused, worried, and angry face watching her.

“ _Who_?” her mom asked again, sounding on the verge of tears.

“Tristan DuGrey.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... what did you think?
> 
> Kmlefev.tumblr.com


End file.
